


Sacrificial Lamb

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [12]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another crisis is over but a painful day has one more stab in store for Jonathan. Post ep 2.03 “Minefield”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrificial Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> Follows on immediately from the episode, with Malcolm putting both the men in his life through the mill. I'm very fond of "Minefield" - partly because heroic, suffering Malcolm is one of my favourite things!

It’s all I can do not to squeeze him, limp in my embrace. His slender form so pliant, relaxed as the hazy grin accompanying his teasing words. He’s broken my heart a hundred ways today. Guess he’ll never know.

At breakfast, so uneasy in my presence. On the hull, so brave, our sacrificial lamb.

He’s here. Safe. I’m holding him.

Not for long. When Trip barges in he raises himself, expression sharpening, smile brighter. That’s where he belongs.

My friend eases me aside with his shoulder, gathering our precious, vulnerable stoic to his chest. Yes, he knows.

It’s about time!


End file.
